spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Some friendships are ment to last forever
Plot Spongebob and his old friend from high school reunite over social media but when spongebob finds out who he is now and how he will have to change to see him again things get complicated Transcript [ spongebob scrolls through his recomendations then stops] Spongebob: TYLER WALKMEN!!!! [ spongebob clicks on his profile with a picture of what he looks like as a fish] Spongebob: yup that's him! I gotta DM this guy and see what's going on! [ he DMS him and waits for a reply when about ten minutes later something pops up] Tyler: "Omg spongebob is it really you!?!" Spongebob: " yes its me! Wow! Its been so long since I last seen you. I'm really confused on what happened though, can you tell me? " Tyler: " yeah which part?" Spongebob: " Remember when it was the 10th grade. And you me and Patrick were best friends? " Tyler: " yes I do! I remember when I was the new kid in 8th grade on the first day and nobody would sit with me. I sat alone till saw me and sat with me." Spongebob: "memories.......But anyway that one day you stopped showing up and you wouldn't answer your phone and I haven't seen you since." Tyler: "funny story yeah.....well you see that day I wasn't feeling good. And I don't know how but I was randomly on land when I woke up from a nap. I really don't know how it happened. I was just there and my mom was a human, my whole family were humans and even I was human. It really made no sense but for a while I tried to find you. Till one day I gave up." Spongebob: " well why didn't you answer my calls then?" Tyler: "well I didn't have my phone with me it stayed underwater and when i got a new phone I forgot your number. " Spongebob: " oh that story is pretty hard to believe, are you really a human? " Tyler: " yes! I'll prove it! [ Tyler sends a pictures of himself what he looks like now] Spongebob: "wow! That's amazing!" Tyler: "Yeah I know it really makes no sense." Spongebob: ":)" Tyler: "BTW can I ask you a personal question?" Spongebob: " uh.....okay" Tyler: "You and sandy, you guys I always thought like each other. If you do then how long have you liked her?!" Spongebob: " Oh I am so glad you brought that up! Actually a lot went down recently! Well all I can say is that were getting married! " Tyler: "OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!! I've shipped you guys for so long honesty." Spongebob: "Thats cool. Also I've liked her for a long time actually." Tyler: "You guys are really I love are you serious?" Spongebob: " yup its pretty amazing you ask me!" Tyler: " oh yeah I forgot to tell you! I got a girlfriend a few months ago. " Spongebob: "That's great! What's her name?" Tyler: "Its Taylor!" Spongebob: "oh!" Tyler: "Also how's Patrick and everyone else?" Spongebob: " everyones great! " Tyler: "my girlfriend and I are huge fans of you and your friends your TV show is on land." Spongebob: "yeah I know." Tyler: " we really got to meet up sometime. " Spongebob: " yeah but it seems a little impossible. " Tyler: " Ive been meaning to tel you that years ago. I made a blue print of this thing I wanted to make. It can change people into fishes. But I never bluit it. I planed how I'm gonna bluid it and everything. I kept it for years hoping I would somehow reunite with you again and I could go back to a fish. " Spongebob: " well now you could start making it." Tyler: " oh yeah! I plan too. But it won't be done for about three months." Spongebob: "okay and I'll make a group chat with u me sandy and you can add Taylor!" Tyler: "okay" [ spongebob makes a group chat with them in it ] Sandy: "what's this?" Spongebob: " a group chat! I just met one of my high school friends that I haven't seen SINCE high school. " Sandy : "oh. So how are you my love?" Spongebob: "I'm great! Meet Tyler! " Tyler:"also meet Taylor my girlfriend!' Sandy: " Howdy!" Taylor: omg! Is it really you guys!!?!!" Sandy: " uh huh!" Taylor: "I'm sorry I'm just such a huge fan! I just wanna scream! So happy rn." Spongebob: "hello Taylor! Heh, isn't that funny.......Tyler and Taylor!" Tyler and Taylor and sandy: "lol" Spongebob: "sandy! Tyler is working on this cool invention that can turn a human into a fish!' Sandy: " wait he's a human?" Tyler: "well you see: the story Sandy: " wow! Okay!" Tyler: I haven't started it yet I plan to soon." Taylor: "this is so cool! You guys are so cool!" Spongebob and sandy: "well thank you very much! :)" Taylor: "I hope when Tyler finishes his invention thingie that we can come and meet you guys." Tyler: "We will! Well get ready, look decent. But we plan to take a plan to bikini atoll so we can see you!" Spongebob: "yeah but that's in three months " Taylor: "well it is getting kind of late." Sandy: "yeah see y'all tomorrow! And spongebob, I'll text you later before I go to bed cause I'm gonna take a shower." [ sandy leaves ] Tyler: "ohhh she said she gonna text u later! Lol!" Spongebob: "Yup! We text every night!" Taylor: "really that's so cute." Tyler: "anyway were gonna go work on my invention for like 45 minutes then to go to bed." Spongebob: "how long do you spend working on that everyday?" Tyler: "About two and a half hours." Spongebob: "wow" Taylor: "well gn!" Spongebob: "goodnight!" leaves French narrator: 3 months later! runs to his phone and jumps on Instagram dming the group Tyler: "Guys I finished my invention!" Spongebob: "YAY!" Taylor: we will be down there in three days!" Sandy: "I'll come up on land to meet you! It'll be nice to smell fresh air again! Taylor: " sure!" Spongebob: " OH OH! I WANNA GO UP ON LAND TOO!" Tyler: "but you can't breath well on land." Spongebob: I'll wear my water helmet! " Sandy: "okay! But you'll have to be super careful up there!" Spongebob: "yup! I will!" Tyler: " make sure you guys are looking out for us! I don't want to accidentally step on anyone." Taylor: "yeah that would be bad!" Sandy: "we'll be extra careful up there. Cause we will look really tiny to you." Spongebob: "I'm really Ecstatic though." Taylor: " yeah were going to stay in a hotel that's I guest was built near where Tyler's uncles jet is! Were going in that! Sandy: "ohhh fancy!" Taylor: "well, see you guys then! French narrator: Three days later [ Tyler tells everyone that there gonna be there in an hour and for Spongebob and sandy to get ready] Spongebob: Wow I can't believe I'm gonna meet my friend from high school that i haven't seen in forever. Sandy: This will be fun! I can wait to get on land. But if you start not feeling good or something we will take you home and tell them we can't make it. Okay? Spongebob: okay sandy! smiles I'm really happy we found each other. Sandy: Me too! Smiles [ They keep walking till they get on land ] Sandy : stunded [ Spongebob smiles of seeing sandy so happy] Sandy: off helmet Fresh air! Oh how I missed you! Spongebob: I haven't been up here in a while. [ 20 minutes after thsandy just arrive] [ Tyler and Taylor board off the jet looking for Spongebob and sandy] Spongebob and sandy: HEY GUYS OVER HERE! Taylor: Look! [ points to them] [ they walk over to Spongebob and sandy] Taylor: OMG! [ Taylor picks up Spongebob and sandy and hugs them] Tyler: head Like I mentioned before, she's a big fan! Spongebob and sandy: oh yeah! Tyler: well let's stop delaying. and Taylor stand at the side of the ocean then press a button on the side of them, they turn into fish and run into the water [ Sandy puts on her helmet and her and Spongebob run into the water ] Sandy: well hello everyone Spongebob: you guys look so much different from you on land. Taylor: yup! Tyler: wait I just realised that we don't have a place to say! Spongebob: You can stay in my pineapple until you find a home! Tyler: well I'd e to get a job first. Category:The great life of spongebob Category:PG Category:2017